Por Fin Juntos
by Arizt Knight
Summary: Tanto él como Italia empezaron a tener extrañas pesadillas pero, Alemania empieza a sentir que algo no esta bien... No recuerda mucho de él, ¿en verdad siempre ha sido Alemania? (GerIta, Spamano, Franada, Rochu?, UsUk...etc...)
1. Chapter 1

Ciao a tutti~ mis bellos ragazzi~ este es el primer fic que escribi de Hetalia y pues... wahh~ lo tenia guardado en algun lugar y solo lo habia publicado en Mundo Yaoi, pero ahora que mi hermano se ha dignado en prestarme su lap, pues he decidio ponerme al dia con todos mis fics... asi que... Disfruten!

Por cierto, espero que les guste~ Aclaro que habran al menos una o dos parejas hetero...

Ah mi bello fic tendra géneros como:  
*Romance  
*Humor (si es que lo logro)  
*Algo de misterio  
*Algo de acción  
*Lemon y tal vez Mpreg~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~**Capitulo 1. Sureños y Sorpresas**~**

**.**

**.**

Era una noche tranquila el joven italiano se habia escabullido como siempre a la habitación del alemán para dormir con él. Ludwing ya se habia dado cuenta de que el menor se encontraba haciendole compañia otra vez, pero era algo a lo que él ya estaba acostumbrado y para ser sincero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Debía admitir que adoraba la prescencia del italiano menor, adoraba sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel rozar con la de él; pero eso era algo que jamás se atrevería a decirle después de todo ya había tenido más que suficiente con esa cita en el día de San Valentino~

See, aun recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde que lo invito a comer a ese restaurante, las flores favoritas que habia comprado para Feliciano y... aah... ese anillo que habia echo para él. Nunca en sus tantos años de vida se imagino hacer todas esas cosas y tenerle tanta paciencia a alguien, pero, algo tenia ese italiano que a él le encantaba, algo en el habia cambiado desde que lo conocio, con el tiempo habia empezado a sentir algo muy fuerte hacia el pero...

**¡Sacro Imperio Romano! ¡Sacro Imperio Romano!** -repetia una y otra vez el italiano hablando dormido mientras se removía en la cama provocandole una pequeña punzada en el corazón al pobre alemán- **¡Sacro Imperio Romano...! **-volvio a susurrar el nombre de su primer amor mientras unas lagrimas traviesas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras aun dormía-

**_Italia..._** -susurro debilmente el rubio mientras secaba las lagrimas del menor y besaba con mucha ternura las mejillas de este. Podía sentir claramente como aun el italiano sollozaba mientras seguía aun en ese sueño profundo. Notarlo así lo entristecía y más aun al saber a quien tanto llamaba entre sueños, tiempo atras Italia le habia contado sobre Sacro Imperio Romano que lo había conocido desde que era pequeños y habia empezado a trabajar como sirvienta en la casa de él, después de que lo separaron de su hermano mayor Romano y de como siempre los demás creían de que el era una niña y quien no! si la señorita Hungría lo vestia con sus ropas, así como también de la vez en que Sacro Imperio Romano le había pedido que le enseñara a pintar... Alemania empezo a sentirse un poco mal de solo recordar todo lo que el Italiano le había contado sobre su primer amor, y así sin poderlo resistir se fue quedando nuevamente dormido preguntandose si algun dia podria tener la oportunidad de ocupar un espacio en el corazón de su amado italiano...

La noche siguio tranquila dejando dormir y soñar con suma libertad a todos que se encontraban con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros mientras aun dormian y soñaban quien sabe que cosa, pero con el paso de las horas la señora de la noche dio paso al Astro rey que empezo a iluminar con todo su esplendor; lentamente los rayos de sol se fueron introduciendo a la habitación pero aun así ninguno de los dos hacia caso ya que aun seguian profundamente sumergidos en sus sueños...

**Uhm.., Ve~... **-aun medio adormilado el italiano podía sentir una gran calidez, aun en sus sueños sonrio ampliamente mientras acercaba más su cuerpo-

**.**

Por otro lado ninguno de los dos jovenes se había dado cuenta de que un joven nipon quien iba usando una yukata de color negro con blanco caminaba con gran cautela a la habitación de Alemania mientras llevaba consigo una camarita ya encendida y grabando cada paso que daba...

**Uhm... ¡Vamos! ¡Buenos días! Esto es "Sorpresa al despertar" por Japón, quien adora jugar solo. Hoy iremmos a echarle un vistaso a Alemania** -susurraba mientras abria la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido- **Bien, hagámoslo. Voy a entrar... Como me esperaba, el cuarto de Alemania es muy ordenado, las latas de cerveza están tiradas en un bote especial **-continuaba hablando en voz baja y con camara en mano mientras caminaba sin hacer ruido, grabo cada rincón de la habitación de joven alemán hasta que algo que se encontraba en el piso llamo la atención del joven nipon-** _"Algo de ropa..."_** -pensó mientras recogía la prenda y la mirada con sumo cuidado, dejo la prenda aun lado y se dirigio directo a la cama del alemán; lentamente fue levantando las sabanas y menuda sorpresa la que se llevo al ver como Alemania e Italia estaban compartiendo la cama y para más que se encontraban muy juntitos- **_"Lo sabía..." "¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"_**

**...Uhm... Alemania...** -hablo entre dormido el italiano mientras temblaba de frío, y como si fuera poco el alemán de forma inconsciente atrajo al menor aun más hacia el y lo abrazo ante la mirada del pobre Japón impactado-

**_"WHOA, hasta lo hace de forma inconsciente..." "No tengo idea de que cara debo poner..." "Tal vez tengo que sonreír"... "Esto es MUY embarazoso!"_** -eran los pensamientos del nipon mientras sus mejillas adquirían un suave tono rosado al ver tremenda escena, apago la camara y empeazo a salir lentamente sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos- **Aah...** -suspiro mientras trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón-** De algún modo ya me lo imaginaba, pero jamás creí verlos así en especial a Alemania-san... haha **-sonrió con dulzura- **como me gustaría saber que se siente estar asi...** -con esos pensamientos se dirigio a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los demás, ya que sabia que en cualquier momento esos dos se despertarían...-

_**Continuara...~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Arizt: Uff.. el primer cap... -cae rendida en un montón de cojines super pachonsitos- x.x  
Alemania: Se puede saber el porque? ¬¬  
Arizt: El porque que? o.ó

Alemania: El porque de eso...! ¬_¬  
Arizt: Cual eso? o_ò  
Alemania: -_-

Italia: -se aparece de la nada abrazando a Alemania- Aaww~ Ve ...Doitsu~  
Alemania: ITALIA! No hagas eso! -se sonroja un poco-  
Italia: Ve~? Demo... Doitsu~

Arizt: Aaaw~ Mi vida -saca una camarita y empieza a tomarles fotos-  
Alemania: -mira a Sytry con muy malos ojos- deja de tomar fotos  
Arizt: NO~ -se niega mientras hace un puchero-

Italia:Ve~  
Alemania: Ustedes dos... me van a volver loco...  
Arizt/Italia: Pero así nos quieres verdad -entre Italia y yo besamos cada cada uno las mejillas de Alemania- Ve~

Alemania: -super sonrojadisimo nos abraza sin decir nada-

Arizt: Por cierto, ¿donde esta Japon?  
Italia: Ah.. esta con Girisha-san -dice tranquilamente-  
Alemania/Arizt: ¿Nani? 0.0?


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**~**Capitulo 2.**~**

**.**

**.**

Después de hacer visto a esos dos en una escena tan como decirlo... ¿Conmovedora? decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos e ir a hacer el desayuno , dejo su cámara en una mesita y se dispuso ir a la cocina. Empezó a sacar todos los ingredientes desde huevos, pan, wurst (es algo que no podía faltar eso y la cerveza o el alemán de pondría de mal humor lol)- **Uhm que preparare hoy?** -se preguntó el mismo mientras miraba los ingredientes-** Aah -**sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar como tocaban sin cesar el timbre-** Me pregunto ¿quien podrá ser a esta hora?**

**.**

_Mientras tanto afuera de la casa tres peli castaños esperaban a que les habitarán la puerta..._

**.**

**Argh, ¿porque demonios de tardarán tanto en abrir una maldita puerta! Demonios, maldito macho patatas -D**ecía el mayor de los italianos mientras no cesaba de tocar el turno te con fuerza como queriendo destruirlo- ( ；ò Д ó)

**Ya Lovino-love cálmate** -Dijo el mayor de los peli castaños, mientras le sonreía con dulzura-

**Haha ¿Lovino-love?** -rió al escuchar lo que había el de ojos verdes-

**Tsk! Konoyaro deja de decirme así** -rugió sonrojado mientras maldecía por bajo y no dejaba de presionar el timbre-

Segundos después un japonés muy aturdido abrió la puerta sólo para ver al Romano que venía acompañado de España, y como este lo tenía abrazado de forma posesiva haciendo que este se pudiera tan rojo como un tomate mientras una chica con un extraño mechón al lado derecho al igual que los hermanos Italia, los miraba divertida mientras les tomaba una que otra foto...

**Aah, Ciao~ usted debe ser Japón, cierto?** -dijo la joven mientras volteaba a verlo y se acercaba a el -

**Así es** -dijo con suma tranquilidad, mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, la joven era de piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos marrones casi igual como Italia, pero traía un uniforme como el de Romano sólo que en vez de pantalón ella traía puesta unas mediad negras y una falda que le llegaba hasta cinco dedos arriba de las rodillas y un cinturón negro en la cintura, mientras llevaba el cabello suelto pero con dos cintas rosas a cada lado dándole un aspecto de inocencia y como no sí de parecía a Italia- **y ¿usted es?** -pregunto curiosidad mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa-

**Ah pues... Soy...soy...** -tartamudeo un poco la menor al no saber como responder, logrando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un tono rosáceo-

**Es nuestra hermana menor** -dijo el mayor de los italianos- **Como sabes yo soy Italia del Sur/Romano, ya de ahí esta Italia del norte/Veneciano, ella es Siena y también esta Seborga...que ahí creo que el sería el menor menor de todos.** -término de decir a la vez que le retaba importancia y aún seguía en brazos de España-** Konoyaro! Ya sueltame maldito bastardo! Por cierto donde esta el tonto de mi hermano** -pregunto mientras caminaba a como podía y llevaba a rastras al pobre España que seguía sin soltarlo- **Donde esta? ¿Dónde esta ese idiota?**

**Am... etto... **-se puso nervioso de sólo recordar que el italiano aún seguía dormido en el cuarto de Alemania y conociendo al italiano mayor era seguro que reaccionaria mal- **...** -el italiano al no recibir respuesta entro como tromba a la casa ante la mirada de un aterrado nipón, y la mirada de sorpresa de el español de ojos verdes y de la italiana menor que no dudaron entrar no sin antes disculparse con el joven nipón-

**Konoyaro! Donde demonios estas Feliciano** -sin perder tiempo empezó a buscar a su hermano por toda la casa, desde la sala, la cocina, comedor y cada uno de los cuartos mientras que Japón,España y Siena iban tras de el-** Maldición...** -ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y de por sí que tantas habitaciones habían en esa casa? ¿Dónde estaba Feliciano? Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con el pero nooo el muy idiota no aparecía y ya estaba cansado de abrir tanta puerta hasta que abrió una más y sólo para llevarse tremenda sorpresa al ver a su hermano menor a su querido e idiota hermano menor acostado en la misma cama que ese macho patatas y de paso ABRAZADOS!-** MALDITO BASTARDO!** -por suerte en ese preciso momento llegaron los otros tres y Antonio agarró al italiano antes de que este saltará como fuera enfurecía para atacar al pobre de Alemania-** SUELTAME ANTONIO SUEL...TAME! AGH!**

**Lovino, cálmate hermano** -dijo la menor de todos mientras miraba con ojitos risueños a su hermano Feli- **Deja en paz a nuestro hermanito**

**Ella tiene razón por favor cálmese -**Decía el pobre Japón preocupado de que el italiano mayor iniciara alguna guerra contra el alemán-

**Ja! Eso será hasta que ese macho patatas se aleje de Feliciano** -respondió aún enojado mientras señalaba despectivamente a un pobre Alemania que se moría de la vergüenza por haber sido visto de esa manera por los demás-

**Ve~ Romano que haces aquí~** -pregunto muy risueño como siempre pero... Esta vez, abrió sus hermosos ojos marrones solo para llevarse la grata sorpresa de ver a su hermana menor ahí- **¡Siena! **-grito de felicidad y corrió hasta donde ella para abrazarla con fuerza y levantarla-** ¡Siena! ¡Siena!** -seguía repitiendo mientras no la soltaba e inclusive besaba las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven-** Que felicidad de que estés aquí! ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?** -empezó a preguntarle y en eso Alemania aprovecho para dejar la cama y ponerse algo más mientras miraba sorprendido a la joven con parecido al italiano menor y que por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocida- **Aah! Doitsu~ Doitsu~ mira, mira ella es Siena, es mi hermana menor**

**¿Tu hermana menor?** -pregunto muy confundido el alemán mientras se acercaba para mirar de cerca a la joven-

**Haha así es** -respondió la menor mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa-

**Hahaha no te parece increíble Alemania?** -pregunto España mientras se acercaba a la joven y la abrazaba-** Tiene parecido con Ita-chan, y también con Lovi-love... Tan dulce y tan peligrosa** -término de decir ganándose con ello un apretón en ambas mejillas por parte de la menor- **argh!** ( ;￣◇￣; )

**Uhm ya veo, es un placer conocerla** -Respondió de forma educada el alemán mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima y le sonreía aún preguntándose mentalmente porque esa joven se le había conocida-

**El placer es mío** -respondió de igual manera y regalándole una tierna sonrisa-

**Ve~ Siena, Romano, Antonio se quedan a desayunar con nosotros?** -pregunto Italia a lo que el español y la italiana respondieron con un "Si" ante la mirada amenazante de Romano...-** Ve~. Entonces ayudare a Japón con el desayuno**

**Etto... me gustaría ayudar con ello** -menciono la menor, a lo que el italiano junto con el nipon aceptaron y fueron directo a la cocina y en ello Italia le fue contento a Japón acerca de lo bien que su hermana cocinaba y que quien sabe si había mejorado o algo así-

España se acercó a su amado, Lovino y lo llevo consigo directo a la cocina para ver que clase de desayuno iban a preparar dejando a Alemania sólo en su cuarto para que pudiera balarse y cambiarse de ropa, cosa que el agradeció- Aah.. -suspiro con cansancio mientras se sentó en la cama con el ligero presentimiento de que sería un largo día y sin más se apresuró a bañar y cambiar antes de que lo dejarán sin su desayuno-

**Continuara...*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Alemania: Arizt... ¬¬  
Arizt: Se?  
Alemania: Sigo sin entender... ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS DEJASTES QUE ESO PASARA?

Arizt: No fue culpa mia, que los cacharan en eso -dice de forma "inocente" mientras pone ojitos de borrego a medio morir-  
Italia: Ve~ Doitsu Doitsu~ -se abalanza encima del alemán y empieza a darle multiples besitos quien empieza a forcejear para liberarse del agarre del italiano-

Alemania: ...uhmp!... -deja de forcejear y se rinde ante los besos el italiano-

Arizt: 0.0 aah... creo que mejor los dejo solos... -sale de la habitacion y los deja encerrados LOL-


	3. Chapter 3

**~*Capítulo 3.*~**

España se acercó a su amado, Lovino y lo llevo consigo directo a la cocina para ver que clase de desayuno iban a preparar dejando a Alemania sólo en su cuarto para que pudiera bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, cosa que el agradeció-** Aah..** -suspiro con cansancio mientras se sentó en la cama con el ligero presentimiento de que sería un largo día y sin más se apresuró a bañar y cambiar antes de que lo dejarán sin su desayuno-

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Siena estaba ayudando a hacer el desayuno junto con Japón, ya que le había pedido a Italia que fuera a tomar un baño y se cambiase ya que después tendrían que hacer muchas cosas y sin más ni más el joven acepto las palabras de su hermana...

**Japón me podría pasar la canela y la azúcar por favor** -pidió amablemente mientras mezclaba otros ingredientes como huevos, leche y mantequilla-

**Aquí tiene **-respondió mientras se los entregaba y volvía a terminar de picar algo de fruta, y empezaba a hacer una mezcla de harina, leche, huevo y otras cosas más tal y como la joven italiana se lo iba diciendo ante las atentes miradas de Romano y Antonio- _**"Nunca imagine hacer algo como esto o más bien nunca imagine ver a alguien cocinar a buen ritmo y sin cometer algún error"**_\- pensó Japón mientras seguía mezclando los ingredientes, y miraba como la joven empezaba a picar algunos hongos, wurst (al ver que estaba en la casa de Alemania sabia que algo como el wurst no podía faltar en las comidas) y pewueños trozos de tomate, chile y slgo de cebolla pero finamente picada, en toda la casa se empezaba a sentir un delicioso olor que hacia que el apetito aumentara en los habitantes-

Al tener la fruta picada, la metió un rato al frigorífico, pero también de el saco algunas cosas que Japón no tenía idea de que ahí estaban- **Ah lo siento, estas son unas cosas que traje**\- dijo mientras que le mostraba una canasta mediana con diferentes tipos de chocolate y quesos y una que otra botellita con algún contenido de color rojo y morado- **Y era necesario mantenerlas en un lugar frío así que...**

**Aah, no se preocupe** -respondió el japonés, hubiera dicho algo más pero en eso sonó el teléfono- Hai, moshi moshi-

**Hello Japón it's me!** -hablo alguien que Japón conocía de ante mano- **Llamaba para decir que iremos a casa de Alemania jaja jajaja**

**Eh? Etto... Amerika-kun... Matte...** -por mas que nihon trataba de decir algo Amerika no lo dejaba hablar-

**HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHA **-el joven Rubio de ojos azules no dejaba de reír mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba como Inglaterra no dejaba de decirle que hablara bien y quien sabe que tanta cosa, hasta que de repente las voces de ambos se escuchaban lejos-

**Hai? Moshi moshi ?**

**Privet Japón, perdón por lo de hace rato pero lo que América trataba de decir es que por algún motivo que todos desconocemos excepto el mismísimo America, la reunión será en la casa de Alemania** -explicó Rusia mientras sonreía al ver como Irigisu jalaba con fuerza las mejillas de América- aah bien nos vemos en 30 minutos -y sin más corto la llamada dejando a al pobre Japón muy confundido...-

**~Chibitalia~**

Una pequeñita de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones se encontraba en un enorme jardín, mientras cantaba alegremente y regaba las flores.~

**Aah, como me gustaría que Romano-niichan e Italia-niichan estuvieran aquí...** -dijo mientras miraba el cielo, y como si este hubiera escuchado sus oraciones, vi a al sonriente España que venía junto con chibi Romano y chibitalia ambos vestidos igual que ella sólo que de distintos colores-** Aah~ Niichan! -la pequeña corrió y corrió directo a sus hermanos... Pero...~**

**Waaa waaaa** -accidentalmente se cayó ante las miradas de sus hermanos y España- **waaaa waaaa**

**Tsk! Nunca imagine que tuviéramos una hermana tan torpe**\- espeto el mayor de los hermanos mientras comía uno de los tomates de España-

**Romano, no seas así** -dijo chibitalia mientras iba donde ella-

**Ita-chan tiene razón** -término de decir el joven de ojos verdes mientras ayudaba a la pequeña a que dejara de llorar-

**Tsk!** -fue lo único que dijo mientras se acercaba a los demás y le daba unas leves palmaditas a la menor-

**Nee~. Eres muy adorable** -menciono España mientras cargaba a la menor y la hacia reír- _"Como me gustaría que así fuera Romano"_ -pensó mientras hacia ojitos soñadores-** Siena, vamos pequeña deja de llorar** -dijo el mayor al ver como la pequeña seguia sollozando y con una idea en mente dijo- **uhm, creo que tendre que hacerte un hechizo -**La menor dejo de sollozar por un momento mientras lo miraba atentamente al igual que los demas; españa cerro los ojos y muy sonriente acariciaba la cabeza de la menor mientras decia- fusosososos este es un hechizo de felicidad **Fusosososo **-la menor solto una pequeña risita que fue acompañada con la de chibitalia, el mayor sonrio complacido le hubiera gustado seguir con los pequeños pero su jefe le llamo ya que debían de concluir algunas cosas con el amo de la casa-

**Ne ne Siena, has visto al abuelo Roma?** -pregunto algo preocupado y esperanzado chibitalia-

**No~ lamentablemente no lo he visto** -respondió la más pequeña-

**Uhm... Uhm... Uhm...**

Los pequeños italianos se pusieron a platicar sobre ellos, chibitalia les contaba como vivía con Austria- san y Hungría-san además de que había conocido a Sacro Imperio Romano, Siena lucía bastante feliz al saber más de sus hermanos y así fue llevando el turno de Romano que no dejaba de quejarse del pobre España...

**No deberías ser así con Spain-niichan** -decía la menor mientras agarraba algunas flores y empezaba a hacer algo con ellas-

**Tsk! Es un idiota... Konoyaro...** -fue lo único que dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco-

La más pequeña alcanzo a reír mientras chibitalia preguntaba el que le causaba gracia, pero la menor sólo dijo que cada vez que romano mencionaba a España este se sonrojaba como un tomate.

Los tres italianos se pasaron todo el día platicando y jugando entre ellos, armando coronas de flores, pintando e inclusive Lille una joven al igual que ellos preparó una deliciosa merienda para los pequeños; había sido un lindo día y los tres estaban felices de haberlo pasado juntos lamentablemente acabado los asuntos con España y el amo de la casa los italianos mayores debieron partir no sí antes abrazar con mucho cariño y darle un beso de despedida a su hermana menor que esta, les entrego algo a cada uno era una bufanda tejida por ella, las bufandas llevaban los colores de la bandera de Italia y en cada una tenía el nombre de ellos inclusive había echo una para España y al igual que las otras esta tenía su nombre en ella _"Definitivamente es como un ángel"_ pensó el español mientras la cargaba y abrazaba por última vez"

**_~Chibitalia~_**

**¿Que pasa Japón?** -pregunto el español al ver al nipón decaído-

**Al parecer las Fuerzas Aliadas piensan venir en estos instantes** -suspiro- **aah...** -era difícil creer como América-san no cambiaba y siempre llamaba a última hora para estas cosas-

**Tsk! ¿Más gente? Maldición... Estúpidos idiotas bastardos** -decía Romano, mientras seguia maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra inclusive al pobre de Alemania que venía bajando las escaleras...

_"No entiendo porque siempre me tiene que agredir demás"_ -pensó mientras seguía escuchando lo que Romano decía de el- **aahh...**

**Aah, Doitsu que bueno que baja quería decirle que América-san ha llamado para decir que la reunión será aquí en su casa** -informo el nipón mientras volvía a ayudarle a la joven italiana, pero antes de que el alemán dijera algo Italia venía cantando alegremente mientras bajaba las escaleras-

**Ve~ Sienaaaaa!** -grito alegremente mientras se abalanzaba sobre la menor que por poco tira un bol lleno de quien sabe que cosas-** Siena-chan! o(^▽^)o que tanto preparas~**

**Aah pues un gran desayuno, por lo que oí habrá reunión aquí en la casa de Alemania-san y pues les preparare algo por sí acaso** -menciono la joven mientras seguía en lo suyo-

**Aah no es... Necesario** -menciono Alemania, quien empezaba a sentir un delicioso olor-

**Haha no se preocupe, y mejor vayan tomando asiento el desayuno ya esta casi listo** -anuncio la menor, los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza en lo que la menor terminaba de darle los toques especiales a la comida y menuda sorpresa que se llevaron todos inclusive Japón al haber visto como la menor había ordenado la mesa los platos y cubiertos estaban en orden, así como ya estaba los vasos y tasas en sus respectivos lugares junto con las servilletas, también había un jarrón en medio con bellas flores, un tazón con la fruta que Japón había picado, también las benditas tostadas francesas y pequeños botesitos con jalea de fresa y Mora (las preferidas de sus hermanos) eso mas unos croissants rellenos que había preparado, inclusive pancakes de Mora, y otros con chispas de chocolates o normales todos quedaron completamente boquiabiertos al ver tremendo desayuno ("banquete") que tenían enfrente suyo y es que jamás imaginaron conocer a alguien que cocinara tanto en tan poco tiempo ._**\- Ma dai, siediti il cibo si raffredda**_** -dijo la italiana a los que los demás ni tardos ni perezosos se apresuraron sólo que en cada asiento había una tarjetita con sus respectivos nombres y un dibujo de ellos en forma de chibi, Alemania se sentó a la par de Italia, y romano a la par de un sonriente España, Japón bueno el estaba a la par del lado izquierdo de Alemania pero al parecer quien estaría a su otro lado sería...-

**¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong! ¡DING DONG!**

Sonaba constantemente el timbre a lo que un tranquilo Japón se levantó para ir a habría la puerta a un insistente América.

**Hahaha hahaha buenos días Japón** -dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y la sacudía enérgicamente-

**Aah b-buenos días América-san** (^^;;

**Hahaha hahaha** -El joven americano seguía riendo enérgicamente mientras decía quien sabe que cosa, provocando que a Japón se le resbalara una gotita de sudor-

**Argh!** -ya cansado de tanto Igirisu golpeo en la cabeza al pobre Amerika- **Ya deja de parlotear tanto**\- ( ¬Д¬)ノ *(/T0T\\)

**Aah** -Un enorme suspiro se escapo de los labios del pobre nipon, mientras les hacia una seña a los demás para que pasarán y en cuanto lo hicieron todos cayeron tendidos al sentir tan delicioso olor a comida en especial Francia que pudo identificar el olor a Croissant y las tostadas francesas-

**Oh Mon Dieu, est-ce que la nourriture française?** -pregunto Francia con estrellitas en los ojos mientras seguía el delicioso aroma , y los demás sin perder tiempo siguieron al francés no sin antes saludar al nipon todos entraron diciendo en sus respectivos idiomas _"Hello", "Bonjour", "Nihao" "Privet"_ y los nekos de Girisha hicieron lo mismo inclusive el que el llevaba en brazos salto y siguió a los demás-

**Ohayo nihon **-saludo el griego algo sonrojado mientras dejaba ir a otro de sus gatos-

**O-ohayo Girisha-san** -respondió de igual manera sonrojado mientras trataba de esconder su nerviosismo al ver a un invitado especial que el tenia despues de todo ya habian quedado en algo... xD~-** P-pase...por favor**

Todos las demas naciones, al entrar al comedor se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver tremendo banquete frente a sus ojos, Francia era el que estaba mas encantado al ver un desayuno tan... ¿Francés?

**Waah, y ese cambió tan repentino por la comida francesa?** -pregunto emocionado la nacion francesa, mientras miraba a los _habitantes de aquel lugar_-

**Ve~ es algo que preparó mi sorella** -dijo el italiano mientras probaba las tostadas a la francesa-

¿Sorella? Todos se quedaron pensativos al escuchar eso, ya que todos creían que sólo eran los dos italianos mayores más Seborga que estaba en sólo Dios sabe donde, pero nunca nadie les dijo sobre la sorella de ellos.

**Continuara...~**

**Ma dai, siediti il cibo si raffredda** = pero vamos sientense que la comida se enfria...

**Mon dieu, est-ce que la nourriture francaise?** = Dios mio, acaso es comida francesa?

Prussia: Por cierto cuando voy a aparecer YO! -se aparece de la nada con Gilbird en su cabeza-

~***Axia***~: Calmado que falta poco, ademas soy una principiante ¬¬

Prussia: Ok, pero mas te vale no te olvides de MI! acaso no soy awesome? keseseseses

**~*Axia*~:** como tu digas bomboncito ... ~o~


	4. Chapter 4

**~*Capitulo 4*~. Sorella Siena**

¿Sorella? Todos se quedaron pensativos al escuchar eso, ya que todos creían que sólo eran los dos italianos mayores más Seborga que estaba en sólo Dios sabe donde, pero nunca nadie les dijo sobre la sorella de ellos.

**Bene, ho quasi finito** -suspiro la menor sin notar la presencia de los demás mientras era seguida por un batallón de nekos- **¿eh?** -de repente siento un leve escalofrío en su espalda y volteo a ver a las demás naciones que la miraban con suma curiosidad-** Ciao a tutti~**. -los saludo gentilmente mientras les dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa que los dejo cautivados en especial a Francia que empezaba a acercarse le de forma peligrosa-

**No siquiera la toques maldito bastardo barbudo** -bramo furioso Romano mientras sacaba valor de solo Dios y el sabe donde y le tiraba un zapato el cual golpeó al pobre francés en la cabeza-

Todos los demás presentes sacaron una pizarrita en la cual tenían 100 de puntaje por el lanzamiento de proyectil que hizo el italiano, si que tenia una increible punteria aquel chico. Nota mental por parte de todos, _Jamas hacer enojar a Romano. _Aunque era claro, que a cierto espa;ol era algo que se le hacia facil hacer cada dia de su existencia.

**Aah fratello -**Suspiro la menor-** No seas así con las personas...**

**Ah Che ingrato tu sei per me, dopo Che ho salvato quel bastardo pervertito barbuto** -rugió enojado el italiano-

**Ti amo fratello** -dijo la menor mientras se abalanzaba hacia su hermano mayor que la recibió gustoso e Italia algo celoso dijo_ "Ve~ no es justo yo también quiero~"_ y se les unió al abrazo y empezó a decir quien sabe que cosa en italiano- **Hahahaha ya Ita-chan** -dijo la menor mientras deshacía el abrazo- **Bien debo ir a traer los demás desayunos por favor sean amables y tomen asiento** -y sin más de fue directo a la cocina-

Los demás gustosos estaban a punto de tomar asiento cuando Italia los detuvo ya que les dijo algo sobre buscar sus respectivos nombres, los demás al principio no entendieron bien pero cuando el Italia les enseño las tarjetita a de el, Japon, Alemania, España y romano entonces los demás entendieron aunque se sorprendieron al notar sus nombres en ella y un pequeño dibujo versión chibis de ellos Grecia se sento a la par de Nihon, ya de ahi Kanada/Francia, Amerika/Irigirisu quedaron juntos, ya de ahí Rusia con China.

Alemania notó que sólo quedaban cuatro asientos disponibles inmediatamente supo que uno era de la menor, el otro de su hermano Gilbert, pero y los otros dos, fue en eso cuando la puerta de abrió y dio paso a Prussia que venía con Hungría y Austria- **Bruder...** -Dijo el alemán al ver a su hermano mayor

**West!** -respondió el mayor mientras iba directo donde su hermano menor para saludarlo- **Guten morgen** -dijo felizmente-** wow y este banquete a que se debe**\- pregunto mientras agarraba una tostada francesa y le daba una mordida-

**Pues... Alfred decidió hacer aquí la Reunión y...** -Alemania le siguió contando a su hermano y a los demás el porque todos estaban ahí reunidos más el gran banquete desayuno y sobre quien lo había preparado y Hungría al escuchar a la italiana menor salió corriendo directo a la cocina y segundos después se escucho un fuerte grito de ambas lo cual causo que Gilbert se atragantara con la tostada- **¿Gilbert? Estas bien Bruder?** -pregunto preocupado el menor-

Segundos después Siena venía acompañada de Elizabeta quien le ayudaba a llevar unos Scones rellenos de jalea de fresa y otros con chispas de chocolate mientras que Siena llevaba los últimos omellete que le hacían falta pero se detuvo en seco al ver que enfrente de ella estaba ese prusiano...

**¿Gilbert?** -menciono el nombre del peli plateado y este volteo a verla ambos quedaron impactados al verse-

**Waaaaa! Göre aus der Hölle** -chillo espantado al verla a lo que los demás sólo lo vieron en silencio mientras seguían comiendo-

**Aah no has cambiado nada** -suspiro tranquila mientras ponía la demás comida en la mesa sin embargo Gilbird salió volando directo a donde ella y se quedo encima de la cabeza de la menor- **haha Ciao Gilbird se ve que tu tampoco has cambiado~ haha**

**Waaaa! Weg von diesem monster Gilbird** -dijo Gilbert mientras le hacía señas a su amiguito para que alejara de la menor pero este hizo caso omiso y se acomodó mejor- **Traidor** -mascullo con el orgullo herido-

**Eh, Sorella ya conocías al hermano de Ludwing** -pregunto sorprendido el italiano-

**Haha así es** -los demás que seguían comiendo no les quitaban la vista de encima al prusiano y a la italiana-

**Y, bien Mon ami prusse ¿cómo es que conoces a este hermoso ángel?** -pregunto el francés mientras se acercaba a la menor y tomaba la mano de ella para besarla ante la atenta mirada de todos en especial la del italiano mayor que atentaba con matar lenta y dolorosamente a Francis Σ（¬д¬ lll）

**Pues todo comenzó el día xx del mes xx del año xx era un día...** -y así cogió asiento mientras comenzaba a contarles el como había conocido a la menor en que cierto día en un bosque la había visto cortando flores mientras cantaba algo en italiano-

Los demás seguían comiendo y muy atentos a lo que su amigo les contaba inclusive Ludwing y los italianos mayores... Gilbert les seguía diciendo de que al principio la había confundido con un chico a pesar de que usaba vestido bueno recordó el insistente con Hungría así que ya no sabía que pensar en fin aún así no quiso decir nada el sólo echo de recordar eso le causaba escalofríos más aún que cierto austriaco lo miraba con ganas de matarlo... Pero aún así siguió contando su relato... Se acerco cautelosamente a la pequeña preguntando si sabía donde vivían la familia Valenti una de las familias más acaudaladas en esos tiempos la menor sonrió tiernamente mientras le decía que ella trabajaba para esa familia y que si quería ella podía llevarlo allá, no muy confiado acepto se adentraron un poco a un bosque el prusiano miraba hacia todos lados mientras seguía a la pequeña con ese extraño rulo al lado derecho finalmente después de algunos minutos vio una enorme casa con un inmenso y bello jardín habían varias columnas vio los hermosos diseños que tenían en la parte superior, a cada lado habían tres columnas y en medio de estas la. entrada trasera de la casa- "Los italianos son personas muy extravagantes" -pensó el menor al ver con asombro lo inmenso que era casa junto con el jardín y quien sabe si ese bosque también era parte de la familia Valenti, siguió contándoles de como tenía algunos asuntos que tratar con el jefe de esa familia y como también con el paso de los años seguía encontrándose a la menor y cada vez que la miraba la notaba mas alta y que por alguna extraña razón usaba ropas de hombre y en algunos casos peleaba igual que uno, de como había aprendido a usar bien el arco y flechas, inclusive la espada y de los encuentros que habían tenido inclusive bien pudo hacerle competencia a Francia, igual que a España y a Inglaterra en sus tiempos de gloria como piratas los mencionados se sorprendieron un poco menos el español al haber recordado que la menor había sido parte de su tripulación y el ni enterado de ello ya que la había logrado confundir con un hombre, Gilbert agarro otra tostada francesa mientras seguía diciéndoles de como se sorprendía de como aquella mocosa con tierna sonrisa había cambiado tanto aunque seguía igual de fea y plana como siempre este último comentario hizo que todos se pusieran con la piel de gallina al ver una aura oscura que rodeaba a la menor mientras sonreía podría decirse que era la personificación de Iván en versión femenina- **Y así fue como la conocí fin de la historia** -sin más siguió comiendo su omellete de wurst, tostadas y uno que otro Scone que por gracia divina era el primer Scone que probaba y no tenía mal sabor eso último Inglaterra lo tomo como ofensa ya que se le tomaban las ganas que tenía de golpearlo.- **Aaah esta comida esta deliciosa tu la preparadores verdad Ita-chan?** -pregunto el mayor pero el italiano negó con la cabeza mientras seguía intentando darle de bocaditos a un alemán tan rojo como un tomate- Japón?

**Lamento decepcionarlo pero yo no hice el desayuno esta vez** -Menciono tranquilamente el nipón mientras terminaba su desayuno-

**España?** -pregunto mientras volteaba a ver al Español que intentaba darle de comer a su Lovino-love-

**Haha nop** -sonrio a pesar de que Lovino jalaba las mejillas del mayor-

**Entonces quien diablos hizo esta comida?** -pregunto ya algo enojado por no saber a quien agradecer por tremendo banquete-

**Fui yo, Gilbert** -contesto la menor mientras volteaba a verlo, pero este se quedo mudo por unos segundos mientras miraba a la menor y luego al Scone relleno que tenías en sus manos, el Scone, la joven, la joven y el Scone acto seguido emitió un grito mientras tiraba el pobre scone que fue a caer directo en la cara de Inglaterra-

**Aaahh! pero que te pasa maldito** -grito molesto Arthur mientras agarraba el Scone y se lo tiraba de vuelta a Gilbert-

**Waaaa el Scone maldito** -gritaba el oji carmín mientras se lo tiraba de vuelta a Arthur que cada vez su furia aumentaba más y más y así estuvieron tirándolo a diestra y siniestra hasta darse cuenta que eran los únicos en el comedor-

En otra habitación o para ser más exactos en la sala se encontraban todos los demás acomodados en los sillones color vino mientras seguían charlando entre ellos y tomando algo de café mientras se acababan las tostadas, croissant y scones, a los segundos Gilbert y Arthur se les unieron ya un poco más calmados ambos vieron que sólo había un lugar disponible y era a la par de Alfred ambos de miraron por unos para luego salir corriendo, Arthur empujo a Gilbert haciendo que este saliera volando y sin más hizo un triple salto mortal cayendo en los fuertes y seguros brazos de Alfred..

**Hahaha eso estuvo increíble** -dijo el de ojos azules mientras aún tenía en brazos a un sonrojado Arthur que pedía a gritos que lo soltara pero Alfred hacia caso omiso a las palabras de Arthur, lo que el no sabía era que Arthur sentía que su corazón se aceleraba demasiado y temía que de tan fuerte que su corazón latía este y los demás podrían escucharlo-

**Ya Alfred bajame maldición** -gruño el oji verde mientras se sonrojaba aún más ante la atenta mirada de la joven italiana que bien ponía notar claramente lo que estaba pasando, desde un principio noto que Antonio sentía algo por su hermano y este le correspondía aunque no lo aceptara, así noto que Ludwing sentía lo mismo por Feliciano y igual, más que aún desconocía algo que sólo pocos sabían, y los demás a pesar de que no los conocía muy bien, claramente notaba que algo pasaba lo bueno es que ya habría tiempo para que todos aclararán de una buena vez lo que sentían- bajame maldita sea -siguió diciendo hasta que...- ** Aahh! Malditoooo!** -grito el Rubio mientras se levantaba y jalaba con fuerzas las mejillas de Alfred-

**Pero... Pero si tu me pedistes que te bajara** -lloriqueo el pobre mientras se sobaba las mejillas-

**Hermano, creo que esa no era la manera adecuada** -dijo el santo y tímido de Matthew-

**¿Eh? ¿Un fantasma?** -dijo muy sonriente América ya que le gustaba molestar un poco a su hermano-

**No soy ningún fantasma** -dijo con tono cansado-

**Entonces, ¿quien eres?** -pregunto divertido el mayor de los norteamericanos-

**Soy Canadá** -dijo algo de desilusionado el pobre, pero poco le duró al sentir como Francia le agarraba la mano y le guiñaba un ojo-

**Mon cheri, no hagas caso a lo que dice tu hermano...**

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia Iván no soltaba por nada del mundo la cintura de un sonrojado Yao que a cada momento decía _"Ya Iván, sueltame-aru"_ pero este sólo le respondía con un leve_ "No lo haré"_ mientras le sonreía con sinceridad-

Mientras que a la par de ellos el risueño de Antonio no dejaba de contar mil y un cosas que hacían poner a Romano tan rojo como un tomate y este no era el único que estaba tan rojo como un tomate Ludwing estaba igual al sentir como Feliciano lo abrazaba cada 5 segundos ante las atentas miradas de Siena que no dejaba de tomar fotos y Elizabeta que los grababa a todos, Roderich sólo alcanzaba a suspirar al notar a ambas jóvenes así en especial a su amada Elizabeta.

Mientras tanto en otro sillón Heracles se encontraba sentado junto a Kiku, ambos hablaban tranquilamente y reían por algún comentario del otro o de ver a los demás así, más aún de ver al pobre de Gilbert tirado en el piso gruñendo por lo bajo.

**Por cierto, Siena no dijistes que traías algo para Ita-chan **-comento el español mientras miraba a la joven-

**Aah, es verdd gracias por recordármelo Antonio** -dijo esto mientras de levanto con algo en mente y dispuesta a comprobar se acercó al sonrojado Antonio y depósito un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios ante las atentas miradas de todos en especial Romano, que había quedado en shock, la menor se separó del mayor y salió de la habitación no sin antes hacerle una seña al español que el entendió claramente y sonrió con ello.

Mientras la joven fue a buscar algunas cosas, la habitación quedo en sumo silenció inclusive Arthur había dejado de pelear con Alfred, y en eso atacaron con preguntas muchísimas preguntas al pobre de Antonio, mientras que Romano se moría de la rabia y se preguntaba como era posible que su hermana hubiera echo eso enfrente de el! O sea, no es que le importará... No es que sintiera algo por el bastardo de España, es... Es sólo que... Aah... Todo era confuso para el italiano mayor.

**Ve~ Sorella Siena esta enamorada de Spain-niichan?** -preguntaba un muy confundido Feliciano-

**Haha es muy posible Mom cheri** -contesto el francés mientras veía divertido al mayor de los hermanos-

**Uhm! Pues que mal gusto tiene** -Comento Romano mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado, Antonio sólo sonrió al ver que Siena había tenido razón al decirle que Romano iba a reaccionar así-

En eso se escucharon unos pasos y uno que otro quejido, al parecer la menor venía cargando algunas cajas que se veían pesadas...

**Gilbert, en vez de estar tirado en el suelo porque no me ayudas?** -pregunto la menor mientras lo miraba-

**Porque no se me pega la gana** -Respondió este-

**Aah... Tu... Tu no cambias...** -respondió la menor mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, en eso Ludwing y Antonio se levantaron para ayudar a la menor todos miraban con curiosidad las cajas para saber cual era el contenido de esta y de la nada se vio como la tela que cubría las cajas se iba levantando algunos se sorprendieron un poco, pero otros o más bien dicho Gilbert grito Vettel mientras señalaba horrorizado a la menor que lo miraba con no muy buenas intensiones y un aura oscura rodeándola cosa que causo que Iván sonriera.

**Bruder, deja de decir locuras** -regaño el menor al mayor-**... Y también deja de señalar tan despectivamente a los demás...** -complemento mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien- **Eso es de mala educacion.**

Pero, de esas cajas salieron unos seres diminutos eran unas pequeñas que apenas alcanzarían a caber en una mano Arthur sabia muy bien que eran, pero se sorprendió al ver como estas se le acercaron a el y preguntaron muy curiosas "puedes vernos" a lo que el sólo afirmo con la cabeza, las hadas se vieron entre sí y sintieron para después regresar con su ama que era la italiana menor dejando con una duda al inglés.

**Uuf, si que están pesadas** -comento el español mientras dejaba algunas en el suelo al igual que Ludwing-

**Ve ve ve~ que es Siena?** -preguntaba muy emocionado el italiano-

**Pues, son algunas pinturas mías hace muchísimos años atrás el abuelo Roma me pidió que hiciera esto...** -Y sin más la joven le entrego con mucho cuidado un cuadro en el que se encontraba Imperio romano cargando a Italia en su brazo aún lado de el estaba Francia y del otro España cuando eran más jóvenes más Romano que al parecer se escondía atrás de España... Pero había algo más a la par de ellos estaba un hombre grande al igual que su abuelo pero este era de cabello largó y Rubio con ojos azules como el cielo, a cada lado de ese hombre estaban dos niños que Italia no reconocía del todo pero... En los brazos de ese hombre estaba alguien que el recordaba muy bien, los mismos ojos azules, el mismo cabello rubio, la misma mirada... Era... era...

**Sacro Imperio Romano** -susurro débilmente el joven, ante las miradas de todos, en especial la de Ludwing que sintió un ligero pinchazo en su corazón al escuchar el nombre de esa persona a la cual Italia aun amaba-

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
